A Day Together
by Wolfy Schnee
Summary: Weiss have a day with her bodyguard Ruby. Child!Weiss
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read A/N in the end. R & R**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

"Try to get some sleep. It's late." Ruby sighed, her resolve was wavering looking at the pouting girl at her side on the car.

"I tried, but i can't. If you changed and let me pet you or cuddle, it would help me. Pleeeease" Weiss whined again, the little 8 years old heiress pouting and looking up at her bodyguard.

Ruby sighed again "You know I can't to this now, not until we arrive at the hotel."

Looking to Weiss again, she could see the crestfallen face the girl was making and couldn't help but feel that she was failing her work, then na idea struck her.

"Hey Weiss" She whispered, whith a small smile.

"Whats is –" Weiss stopped mid sentence, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in surprise at the new pair of ears atop Ruby's head, that were twitching a bit. "T-Thats... Wolf ears?" She asked in awe.

"Since I can't change inside the car without causing na accident, I thought that this could at least help you a little." Ruby said with a smile, and pulled Weiss to her lap and couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her when Weiss yelped at her wrapping a black and red tail around her as a blanket. "Think you can sleep now?"

Weiss reached up and scratched the red tipped wolf ears with a smile. After a few minutes, she lowered her arm, and started to run her hands slowly through the smooth fur of Ruby's tail. Ruby smiled down at her and pulled her close, snuggling the little heiress into her. When Weiss movements started to slow and her eyelids drop, she put her head on Ruby's bossom, nuzzling slightly and yawned "Thanks Ruby, good night." She whispered, then fell asleep.

Ruby kissed the top of her head "Good night princess." Then decided to rest a bit as well and asked the driver to Wake her up if he noticed anything wrong, if not, when they arrived at the hotel.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel early in the morning. After checking in, Ruby carried the little heiress to their room and laid her on the bed, tucking her in, then whent to check the security. After everything was in place, it was almost 10 am, so she went to wake Weiss, so she could freshen up before breakfast.

"Weiss, wake up. It's time to rise and shine!" Ruby nudged the girl, who groaned.

"5 more minutes ~" She whined and pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you after breakfast, and it will be just the two of us ~" Ruby said in a sing song voice, and it did the trick. Weiss got up fast and run to the bathroom, leaving a giggling Ruby behind.

About 30 minutes later, they were in the hotel cafeteria, Ruby with a mug of coffe with too much sugar on it, and Weiss with a glass of juice and some pancakes.

"What is that surprise?" Weiss asked after a forkfull of pancakes.

"You'll see. Just finish eating, then we'll head out." Ruby aswered and finished her coffe.

When they were done, Ruby took Weiss to a park near the back of the hotel. It was empty at that time at the day, so it would be perfect for what she wanted to do. She would get the best of this break as she could, Weiss deserved it after all.

"There's nothing here Ruby..." Weiss said looking around. When she didn't get a response, she turned around "Ruby?" And what she saw made her squeal in excitement. In front of her, sat a big black with red highlights, ears and tail tipped red wolf with bright silver eyes. Weiss run to her and hugged the large neck, nuzzling her face on her chest. "Does this means whe can finally play all day long? Just the two of us, like you promised?"

Ruby nodded her head, then layed down on the grass, indicating Weiss to get on her back. After making sure she got a good grab on her, she got up and went in a small jog and entered the small forest near the park. Deciding to surprise, or scary a bit, the little girl, she got upo n a low sturdy branch and jumped from tree to tree. Weiss was squealing and laughing all the while untill they made it to a small clearing.

Letting the little heiress down, she asked in a growling and hoarse voice "Wanna play a bit of tag?" tilting her head and letting her tongue roll out of the side of her mouth.

"I want, I want!" Weiss was jumping up and down in excitement and started to run, Ruby hot on her tail. After 15 minutes of Ruby letting Weiss run ahead, she let out a howl and leaped.

Weiss knowing the meaning of that howl, looked over her shoulder, thinking she would see a big would jumping in na attempt to glomp her, but what she found, was a small fluff ball coming to her and tackling her. Next thing she was on her back, on the ground, with na hyper wolf pup licking her cheek. She laughed and tried to push Ruby away "Okay, okay, you win. You're tickling me" she managed in between bursts of laugh.

Ruby then layed down on her stomach, tail wagging happily at the heiress big smile and barked. "Hope you liked the surprise princess" she said in a childish voice.

"I loved it. It's a shame we can't have more days like this."

"I'll make my best so we can have more days like this. I promise Weiss." Ruby stood and let herself to her normal wolf size and went to lay down under the shade of a big tree, Weiss followed suit and cuddled to Ruby's side, who in turned wrapped herself around the little girl.

"When we get back, I'll take you to the beach. And if everything is calm, we can invite some of your friends." Ruby said, and yawned a bit.

"I'l hold you to that, you know right?"

"I'm couting on it."

* * *

 _ **Well, I wasn't expecting the attention my two other fics got, and how it affected me. I want to thank all the readers who fav/followed them and for the support.**_

 _ **I'm thinking on doing a multi chapter fic whith this idea. Let me know what you think and if I should follow up with the idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'll let this story as completed, but once in a while I may come back to post something. Leave some ideas if you want and I'll see if I can write somethig with it. Hope you like it. R &R**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Her patience was wearing thin, and only two things kept running through her mind. One that the new baby-sitter was incompetent and what made her accept being the bodyguard of a baby. Well, not literally a baby, but for Ruby, a 3 year child is a baby.

Ruby came out of her thoughts when another ear splitting cry made it to her. Tired of it, she stand up and walk to the room in the end of the hall with the intention of knowing why the nany can't calm the girl down.

"What's making her cry like this?" I said as I opened the door.

"I-I don't know Miss Rose, she keep mumbling and crying" The nany answered turning to face me, consequently making the little girl face me as well. With this, she started to struggle on the nany's arms and reach her tiny hands towards me.

"Wuby, Wuby!" The girl stopped crying to start screaming her version of my name. I sighed and streched my arms to get her before she could fall.

"Weiss, why were you crying?" I asked her, while she buried her face in my neck. She didn't answer, but tighted a bit her hold on me and my shirt.

"You missed me, that's why?" She nodded in my neck and yawned. I looked at the baby-sitter.

"You can go, I'll take care of this"

"Excuse me, then Miss Rose. Have a good night" She nods and walks away. I let out a sigh.

"Now let's put you in bed okay?

"No, you let me alone again" She said with teary eyes;

"Ill be with you untill you fall asleep." I try, but she shakes her head no and grips my shirt as tight as her tiny hands can, making my heart clench and my eyes to soften.

"And if I spend the night with you? Would you go to bed? I ask.

"Hnm" She nods "But wan big puppy" she said with big, sparkling ice blue eyes.

"Sure princess." I smiled at her and put her in bed pulling the blankets up to her chin. Then I changed to my wolf form and layed at her side, nuzzling her cheek a bit and wrapping my tail around her. The little princess was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Morning came, and before the little one awoke, I went to my employers office, already in my human form. I knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning Mr. Schnee." I said with a light tone.

"Ruby, what can I do for you? And how is Weiss?" he asked, in a neutral voice.

"She's still sleeping. And I wanted to talk to you about the baby-sitters."

"Go on?" he asked.

"I noticed Weiss having problems to adapt with them and I should say, mosto f them don't know what they're was doing." I sigh and crossed my arms.

"So what you suggest? You probablly already have something in mind."

"Seeing as I'm already her bodyguard and her guardian when you're absent, why not include baby-sitting to the list? Not to say that it will make my job a bit easier"

He put one hand to his chin, thinking. Then he looks up and lock eyes with me. "I see you took a liking and protectiveness over her already." He smiles as I start to blush.

"Can't say I didn't. That little princess is too cute not too." I smile and shrug, still blushing.

He nods "I'll make the arrangements. And thanks, I know she'll need someone like you in the future. Just keep her safe."

"I will, with my life. Have a good day sir" I say, before I left the office. Looking at the clock, it's still a few hours before the time Weiss starts to wake up. "Well, might as well get back to my little princess and sleep a bit more.

* * *

 **Before you guys ask me why I wrote Weiss' speech like that, it's because she don't have tutors yet, and before Ruby, she almost didn't speek.**

 **Now, I'm writting anithe fic called Wolf Companion. It's not in the same universe, but I'm using similar aspects from this one there. Hope you guys like it as well.**

 **See ya around ~**


End file.
